Raven And Cheerliee
by B. Bandit21
Summary: A request from Lexboss


It's been weeks after Raven came to Ponyvile. Raven was a human with wings and horn since he's Alicoron person turned by Celestia. He was now on his way to meet up with a certain teacher that has taken his heart.

-Meanwhile At The School House-

Miss Cheerilee was in her classroom grading filly's homework with a pencil on her mouth she was getting tired of always doing.

"Why did I assign this much homework." She said she managed to get through half of the class, but it still took her till the middle of the night. She just wanted to get this done and meet up with her new lover, Just then she felt hands on her mane she looks back with a smile and saw her magical winged human lover, Raven. The two they shared a loving kiss.

"How about you go rest, I'll take care of the papers." He offered. She smiled but nodded no.

"Sorry hunny bun, but i'm the teacher." She said, Raven then he smiled and picked her up and taking her to bed.

"But I want to, my little flower." He said with a smile he then kisses her forehead, she smiled but they look at each other as they soon found themselves passionately kissing each other kiss *Raven moved his hand down her soft mane while their tongues dances sensually.

"I think the papers can wait a bit." Cheerilee said, Raven then took off his clothes and stood over his special pony. Then went in between her legs and found her quivering, waiting pussy lips. He then gave those lips a kiss, making her tense up.

"Oh someone is a little excited." Raven said as he proceeded to lick the mares special spot.

"Oh Raven, I love when you do that." She said as she rested her hoofs on her lovers head. Raven smirked as he moved his hands to her flank and rubbed her bottom. She then wrapped her hind legs around him as she climax and her sweet nectar flows down his throat.

"Delicious." He said as a got up and went up to Cheerliee and gave her a kiss. "But I think, I'll enjoy this much better." He said as she rubbed his dick on her pussy lips.

"So will I." She said, Raven then aligned his dick with her pussy and started thrusting his hips, the two lovers moaned as he felt her warm womanhood warp around his cock.

"Oh Cheerliee, you feel so amazing." Raven said as he grabbed her flank and started thrusting faster and faster. Cheerliee was moaning loudly.

"Cheerliee, I'm about to cum!" He said.

"L-Let me be on top, I want to finish for you." She said, the two lovers then switch places, Raven on the bottom and Cheerliee on top of him she then started tp buck her hips up and down, Raven was In pure pleasure as he felt his limit reaching, Raven placed his hands on her hips as he shot his seed in her. The two moaned as they felt their climax.

"I love you Cheerliee." Raven as he kissed her.

"I love you too, my special lover." She said, Raven then got out of bed and tucked her in.

"I'm going o finish up those papers." He said.

"Okay, have fun." She said as she went to sleep.

-The next day-

Cheerliee was in school teaching the fillis their lesson of the day as Cheerliee notice her lover raven appear with his magic.

"Raven what are you doing here?" Cheerliee said stood on her hooves kisses him

"I just wanted to see my special some-pony." He said making her blush as she soon sees a box.

"What's that?" She asked he then went over looking stuff in it as he pulled out a cheerleader outfit, which made he blush.

"Uh class early release!" She said the children then smiled and exit the schoolhouse.

"Raven why did you bring that?" She asked.

"Well I was kinda hoping that you would put this on so that I can see a little cheer." He said, Cheerliee looked confused. "Here let me help you put on."

He said as he helps her put the costume on.

"Looking hot, just as I expected." He said with a smile making her blush again. He then rubbed her flank under her skirt.

"Raven did just interrupt of my class so that I can dress like this?" She asked.

"No, I was hoping to have a little more fun with my cheerleader." He said as he kissed her, Cheerliee then kissed back and they went to her desk, Cheerliee then saw that he pulls his pants down to show his erection, she smiled and started sucking on his shaft, she places her hooves around his waist and pulled him in deeper, he moans as he felt her tongue wrap around his cock.

"Oh god, babe that feels so good." He moaned as she started to speed up. Getting his cock down her throat to which he loved she then lets go and smiles, she then turned around and wiggled her flank in front of her lover. Raven then stood up and aligned his cock with her pussy and pushed it in, but as soon as he did, Cheerliee then sits on top of him.

"Since you interrupted my class, lets see of you can last for the rest of the day." She said.

"And how long do we have." Raven asked.

"As Long as I want hope you didn't make any plans." She said, Raven then gulp as she started to buck her hips up and down on the young man.

-Afterward-

After they were over Raven was still inside Cheerliee, both drench with sweat.

"How many time did you cum dear." Cheerliee asked.

" I think eight times." He said. "So glad that the kids didn't see that." He said.

"Yeah I would have lost my job if they saw us." She said. The then shared a kiss.

"You know Cheerliee, I love you so much." He said.

"I love you too." She said as they rested on the floor.

-2 weeks Later-

Time has gone by Cheerliee was walking around the market getting some food for her dinner date with her lover, but she soon felt a little dizzy as she soon fainted onto the ground all the ponies around her gasped.

Later Raven rush into the hospital to find all their friends there.

"What happened? Is Cheerliee okay?" he asked he soon sees Cheerliee on a bed he went over to her and holds her hooves. Celestia smiled as looked at Cheerliee.

"What's happen?" He asked. Cheerliee smiled and looks at him.

"I'm pregnant! " Cheerlie said with tears of happiness Raven then happily hugging her as everyone cheer.

-Later-

Cheerliee was in school teaching but Raven was peeking through the window which made the students uncomfortable. Cheerlie looks over and sighs.

"Will you excuse me class?" She said walking over to Raven

"Honey I know you're worried but I'm only a couple of weeks, I'll be fine." She said smiling as he said

"I know but I just want to be around if something happened and I don't want anything to happen to you or the young one." He said, she smiled and kissed his cheek. "Class continue working, I'll be right back." She said as went outside and took him to the bushes.

-9 months later-

Raven was pacing around in the hospital wating room, everyone of his friends was their to support him through this, he was so nervous.

"Oh god I hope she doing okay." He said as he was pacing around Fluttershy, who was holding Flutter, walked up to him

"Raven, It's ok. Cheerliee is a strong pony she will be ok." She said smiling putting her Hoover on his shoulder. He smiled and got rid of any fear he had after awhile the doctor came into the room.

"Raven, your newborn wants to met you." He said as Raven goes in as he did he saw a heavenly sight. He sees Cheerliee in bed holding two babies. Cheerliee saw him and smiled.

"There beautiful aren't they?" She asked showing him that both of their newborns were girls they had both pony features and human features they shared their mothers color they were even Alicorns liked their father Raven smiled holding both girls kisses on their heads. He then kissed his lover. "

There beautiful." He said sitting next to her as everyone else came in to see them.

Days have gone by Raven was helping Cheerliee with the baby's with changing diapers and sometimes getting flying lessons from their father and getting into a mess but they managed to feed them with their mom's milk as they put them to sleep, Raven and Cheerliee went to bed as Raven kisses her as he rub her flank.

"Love you beautiful." He said.

"I love you to my prince." She said as they went to sleep.


End file.
